Nah
by Claryssa
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have broken up... and Kagome slowly realizes that she... doesn't want him back...


A/N: Remember that Inuyasha song-fic that I said I was thinking about writing (in my bio)? Well, I finally sat down and wrote it and I think it turned out alright. So, without any further ado....  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, okay, I don't own Inuyasha. And..., although I know the song like the back of my hand I don't own 'Nah' by Shania Twain either, actually, I think that she and her husband wrote it, but I'm not positive, so don't quote me on it.  
  
'Nah'  
  
A/N: Oh yeah, it's in Kagome's POV. And it's AU.  
  
[Background voices]  
  
Word I heard or fits best (other possible words)  
  
I watched as he walked, no, I didn't watch, I stood there staring blankly at nothing. He was leaving and I couldn't or, maybe I just wouldn't do anything about it. Of course I knew why he was leave and that just made it worse. He was leaving me for her, Kikyo. She was his ex and, I suppose that I just there to fill in the void until, he decided that he wanted her back. Before I collapsed in the middle of the hall, I turned and returned to my apartment.  
  
* Two Years Later *  
  
Okay, okay, I know one and mean NO ONE should mope this long, but I'm not moping, I leave my apartment and I've been on a couple dates, it's just... I don't know, but I'm not moping. My best friend Sango has been upset with for having not gotten over Inuyasha yet, but how am I supposed to, I thought he was the one, I thought we were meant to be, I guess I was wrong.  
  
"He told you he'd call and check up on you and HOW long has been, since you last heard from him?" "Two years." I sighed, depressed. "Okay, so, think about it, is there really any reason to wait anymore? I'm your friend, Kagome. I hate to see you like this, so think about what I said, okay?" She got up to leave. I nodded at her saying that I would think about it. With that she left for her date with Miroku. I did what she said and, maybe, she's right....  
  
Oh... oooh yeah...oh-o, yeah, yeah, ye-ah... oh.  
  
I thought I might begin by ya in,  
  
In case you didn't already know,  
  
I'll never forget, how you got up and left,  
  
In fact, it was downright, pretty low.  
  
There ain't no way I wanna,  
  
You know I ain't gonna,  
  
Take you back, so don't even try.  
  
You can beg,  
  
You can plead,  
  
You can sweat,  
  
You can bleed,  
  
It's too bad, I don't (couldn't) if you cried.  
  
That's it. [That's all]  
  
Had fun. [Had a ball]  
  
It was good while it lasted,  
  
But now I'm past it!  
  
[It was sure] It was sweet.  
  
Sure you swept me off my feet.  
  
I miss you now and then,  
  
But would I do it all again?  
  
Nah.  
  
You won't find me...  
  
Naked and cold, just-a sittin' on the doctor's table,  
  
Waitin' to be told, just-a why I'm no longer able,  
  
To feel my heart beatin'  
  
Gimme a good reason why.  
  
I kinda went numb just around about the time you told me,  
  
You were movin' on and you said that you were gonna phone me.  
  
It's been so long and there ain't nothin' wrong with the line.  
  
There's no point in waiting anymore. I'm though. I'm through waiting. I'm through mourning my broken heart. Just as he was through with me, now I'm finally through with him.  
  
-- Inuyasha --  
  
He'd been single for a while. He'd broken up with Kikyo soon after he started seeing her again. She was never happy. Kagome had been happy with just the smallest smile. Kikyo wanted everything that she couldn't afford. He missed the ever cheerful Kagome; she'd always been able to make him smile. He didn't know why he left her in the first place and he didn't know why it took him so long to realize how much he cared. He decided it'd be best to try to talk to her again, he just hoped she'd listen to him...  
  
-- Kagome --  
  
A knock on the door startled me from my thoughts. I grumbled and got up from the couch. They knocked again. "Coming!" I yelled. I hurried to the door and opened it, looked at who was there, and abruptly shut it again. It was Inuyasha. You idiot! I thought, I thought you were over him! 'I am over him.' Then talk to him and prove it! I opened the door again. "Inuyasha, I didn't expect to see you!" I greeted with false cheerfulness. He smiled, "I said I'd check up on you didn't I?" "Yeah, but it's been two years. Why come at all?" My bitterness was beginning to show, and I did nothing about it. He sighed, "Well, I suppose there's getting around it. I miss you, Kagome." I raised my eyebrows. I knew where this was heading and I didn't want to hear anymore of it. "No." I replied. He stared at me. "What?" He asked, confused. "No," I repeated, "You left me two years ago and now you expect me to say that miss you too? No. I won't do it. I won't be hurt again." He looked down at his feet for a moment, the looked back up at me. "You're right, but I made a mistake, leaving you two years ago. I learned from it. Don't I deserve another chance?" "It's too late," I answered, "Good-bye Inuyasha." With that he turned and left. "Good-bye" I heard him say as he turned.  
  
I watched him walk away, again, yes, I actually watched. I felt a great weight lifted from my shoulders, as I said 'Good-bye'  
  
It's too late to regret it,  
  
But you're the one who said it,  
  
We're better off bein' apart.  
  
I hate to be a downer,  
  
Don't bother comin' 'round here,  
  
Cause I won't have a,  
  
Change of heart.  
  
That's it. [That's all]  
  
Had fun. [Had a ball]  
  
It was good while it lasted,  
  
But now I'm past it!  
  
[It was sure] It was sweet.  
  
Sure you swept me off my feet.  
  
I miss you now and then,  
  
But would I do it all again?  
  
Nah.  
  
You won't find me...  
  
Naked and cold, just-a sittin' on the doctor's table,  
  
Waitin' to be told, just-a why I'm no longer able,  
  
To feel my heart beatin'  
  
Gimme a good reason why.  
  
I kinda went numb just around about the time you told me,  
  
You were movin' on and you said that you were gonna phone me.  
  
It's been so long and there ain't nothin' wrong with the line.  
  
Nah-nah, nah-nah...  
  
Nah-nah, nah-nah...  
  
Nah-nah, nah-nah...  
  
Nah-nah, nah- nah...  
  
Nah-nah, nah-nah...  
  
Nah-nah, nah-nah...  
  
Ha!  
  
Eh, yeah, ye-ah.  
  
I pursed my lips as I felt the tears well up in my eyes. Why was I crying? I knew what I did, but I didn't consider how much will power it would take from running after him. I closed my eyes and focused; he left me for his ex and came back two years later expecting a second chance, after not even attempting to keep in touch all that time. So, why should I give him a second chance?  
  
Well, I hope you learned a lesson,  
  
'Cause you'll never be a-messin'  
  
With my head again,  
  
The way that you did.  
  
It was never Gonna work,  
  
You were too much of a jerk,  
  
I'm finally fed up with this.  
  
That's it. [That's all]  
  
Had fun. [Had a ball]  
  
It was good while it lasted,  
  
But now I'm past it!  
  
[It was sure] It was sweet.  
  
Sure you swept me off my feet.  
  
I miss you now and then,  
  
But would I do it all again?  
  
Nah.  
  
You won't find me...  
  
Naked and cold, just-a sittin' on the doctor's table,  
  
Waitin' to be told, just-a why I'm no longer able,  
  
To feel my heart beatin'  
  
Gimme a good reason why.  
  
I kinda went numb just around about the time you told me,  
  
You were movin' on and you said that you were gonna phone me.  
  
It's been so long and there ain't nothin' wrong with the line.  
  
Oh!  
  
Nah-nah, nah-nah...  
  
Nah-nah, nah-nah...  
  
Nah-nah, nah-nah...  
  
Nah-nah, nah-nah...  
  
Nah-nah, nah-nah...  
  
[Nah-nah, nah-nah...]  
  
Nah-nah, nah-nah...  
  
[Nah-nah, nah-nah...]  
  
Oh...  
  
Whoo!  
  
Oh... nah-nah!  
  
I remembered how good it felt to say good-bye to him earlier, so I tried it again, "Good-bye Inuyasha." I said to his retreating back. Good-bye; it felt good to finally be able to say with out breaking down. I turned and walked back into my apartment; I had taken a step towards getting over him; I had said good-bye. Next, I returned to my life and kept going, knowing I'd find another, and, perhaps my next relationship will turn out better my last one.  
  
END  
  
A/N: So what'd you think? Sorry if you didn't like the ending, I was actually tempted to bring them together in the end, but I decided against it. And... uh... just a reminder, don't hurt me.... Please? I still love Inu/Kag pairings, and maybe I'll find a good idea and write a story that ends w/them together or at least depicts them at a happy time.  
  
- Claryssa ; ) 


End file.
